


Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by littleskywatcher



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but it gets interrupted, shameless fluff, slightly nsfw, that getaway urge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleskywatcher/pseuds/littleskywatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on tumblr asked:</p><p>"Backpacking OT3 suffer a minor disaster (a wild animal eats their food? they get lost? their tent develops a leak?). Or just some good old-fashioned huddling-for-warmth."</p><p>Waterproofing is very important when backpacking, friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

“Okay, I might be sold on this idea,” Kit admits as the thunder rolls overhead. “Feels like we got the tent set up just in time.”

“Doesn’t hurt to have a little Knowledge of the weather,” Ronan adds from where he’s snuggled up next to him. As if on cue, lightning flickers and the first drops of rain patter on the rain fly. For awhile there’s nothing else but the sound of the storm outside, rain on the tent, and soft breathing as the three wizards doze through the thunder.

 

Kit’s woken less by a sound and more by a feeling--he can  _ feel _ his partners having a silent conversation over his head, like a whisper at the back of his mind that he can’t quite make out. He grumbles and opens one eye. “It’s still raining,” he observes. “Which means you should still be sleeping. That’s what you wanted, on the hike in here.” Ronan had extolled the virtues of sleeping through a thunderstorm the entire morning as they’d been watching the clouds build and hurrying a little to make camp before it hit.

“Sleeping through a thunderstorm is nice, for the short ones,” Ronan agrees, “but longer ones are more fun. We can sleep later.”

“I was sleeping  _ now _ ,” Kit complains, stubborn, “and I could  _ still _ be sleeping if you two could just  _ think quieter _ .” He closes his eyes and throws an arm over his face. “Seriously, you could just--ah, I--uh. Oh.” He suddenly finds it hard to hold on to his train of thought, thanks to twin very distracting sensations on either side of his neck.

“Mmmm,” Nita confirms next to him, and he feels the hum through his skin straight down his spine. Maybe he doesn’t mind being woken up, after all. He can’t find it in him to stay annoyed as Ronan shifts and rolls so he’s over Kit, puts a hand down on either side of his shoulders and--

“What the  _ feck _ ?” “Shit! Fuck! Cold!”

Kit opens his eyes with effort as the two bodies who’ve been pressed quite intimately against him suddenly back off. “Wha?” he manages.

Half of Nita is soaking wet and Ronan is shaking his hand accusatorily. “Did someone forget to close their water bottle again?”

“No!”

“Then why the feck is the floor of the tent wet?” Further investigation reveals that anything directly on the tent floor was also wet, including any exposed edges of sleeping bags peeking over sleeping pads and the bit of floorspace between Nita’s sleeping bag and Kit’s.

Nita shivers slightly. “Not how I planned that, Ronan. We don’t have a leak, do we?”

They scramble to check the seams and zippers, but they don’t find anything. Kit even consults the tent, who says everything’s in working order, except it doesn’t think its floor should be that wet. “You’re telling me,” Kit laughs ruefully. Finally Ronan squelches his way outside and swears some more.

“Didn’t I tell you to turn the tarp under so water wouldn’t run down it and flood the tent?”

Kit and Nita stare at each other blankly. “I was on stake duty,” Kit calls.

“Rain fly,” replies Nita, then pauses. “Ro, weren’t  _ you _ on the tarp?”

There is a pointed silence, which speaks volumes more than any words from the wizard outside. Fighting a smile, she asks, “So what now?”

“Ask the gear to repel water,” suggests Ronan as he shuffles back into the tent, as if it’s obvious.

“Wait, wait, wait a second,” interrupts Kit. “ _ You _ were the one who was all about ‘no magic except in emergencies’! Why do we get to do it now?”

“Our gear is soaking! Clearly it’s an emergency!”

“And that squirrel making off with my saltines the other day wasn’t?”

“We have plenty of snacks! We don’t have plenty of gear.”

Now Nita jumps in. “Just the other day you were telling us about how thrilling it was to brave a storm with nothing more than your wits and common sense. You couldn’t wait for the thunderstorm, you said, since you’d done this before.  _ Now _ you think it’s an emergency?”

“I, uh. I might’ve also asked my gear to repel water then.”

“RONAN.”

“Well it was technically wits and common sense, I was just taking advantage of the resources available to me! And besides, I asked my granddad’s gear to do the same. He just thought the gore-tex held up much better than he’d expected.”

“You mean he wasn’t suspicious when his soaking stuff suddenly stopped soaking?” Now Kit’s fighting a laugh, too, torn between amusement and exasperation.

“...I asked it before it rained.”

“Ronan Nolan, Jr. You’ve never actually been stuck in the rain with wet gear?” Ronan blushes at the use of his full name, probably just as Nita intends.

“Well, yes, but you shake it and the water falls right off.”

Nita and Kit stare at him. “Turn the tarp under,” Nita tells him finally, “and since you’ve clearly done the waterproof spell so many times,  _ you _ get to be the one to apologize to the tent.”


End file.
